Second Chances: An alternate story to Rush Clovis and Padme Amidala
by Yoda001
Summary: AU: What would happen if Rush reached out to Padme to become friends while Anakin is away on a long mission. It gets a little intense in later chapters, the reason for the higher rating.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to change up the story of Clovis and Padme. Don't worry, Anakin is in the story as well! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just have fun playing with the world of Star Wars :)

Chapter One

Padmé entered her office and walked to her desk. She had so much on her mind lately with the latest information of rules and regulations the Chancellor was asking of the Senate that it was making her head spin. As she sits down at her desk to look over the newest proposal on her datapad, she notices the flowers sitting on her desk. She is hopeful that they are from her "secret admirer" since that is how she knows they are from Anakin but she also knows he is further from Coruscant than normal and extremely busy with the war. It has been months since she has seen or heard from him. She is desperately missing her husband and is hopeful that they will be reunited soon. She looks at the card in the flowers and is surprised by who they are from.

Dear Padmé, the card says. I know we ended our relationship on poor terms. I would like to make amends and become friends again. I miss your friendship and would like to apologize for my classless behavior. Sincerely, Rush.

Padmé blew out the breath she was holding in. She hadn't heard from Rush in years and now he wanted to renew their friendship? Thinking back on her relationship with Rush, she realized they were always better at being friends than lovers. When they started to pursue a more intimate relationship it didn't go very well. Perhaps this could be the distraction she needs to get her mind off of the war and her longing for Anakin. It was also a chance to have an old friend back in her life, one she realizes she did miss.

She grabs her holopad and calls over to his office. His assistant's image comes up.

"Hello, this is Senator Clovis' office."

"Hello, this is Senator Amidala, is Senator Clovis there?"

"Just one moment." His assistant's image is replaced by Rush's.

"Hello, Padmé! It is good to see you after all these years!" Rush exclaims.

"The same as you Rush. I'll admit I was surprised you sent me flowers. I am grateful for the gesture."

"I am glad you like them." I had been doing a lot of thinking lately and trying to right the wrongs I have done in the past and you had entered my mind. I really would like to make amends if you are willing to have an open mind for me?" He asks with sincerity in his voice.

There was silence as Padmé thought about his request. She did contact him though, and his motives did seem pure enough.

"Sure Rush, I would like to make amends as well."

"Splendid!" Rush proclaims. "Can I meet you for coffee tomorrow morning before the Senate hearing so we can catch up?"

"Okay." She hesitantly replies. "I can meet you."

"Excellent, I will see you in the morning. And thank you Padmé for giving me another chance at being friends."

His image disappears and Padmé smiles. She is actually looking forward to catching up with Rush. Hopefully things will go better for the two of them this time around.

* * *

Anakin is exhausted. This last battle seemed to have gone on forever. They were finally able to reclaim the planet back to the inhabitants and protect it under the Republic. The council was finally allowing him some down time so he could hardly wait to get home to his wife. It should be about five days before he arrives on Coruscant and since he is so far out communications are limited to the Jedi Council only. When he gets a day or two closer he can contact her to let her know he is on his way and hopes she hasn't been sent on a diplomatic mission of her own. The latest reports have her still on Coruscant but he knows how quickly war can change anyone's plans. He decides to head to his bunk after filling out his report to get some much needed sleep and to heal from the aches and pains his body went through in his last fight.

* * *

Padmé walks into the coffee shop and sees Clovis at a table waiting for her. He waves her over and she sits down. The waitress comes over and gets their drink order.

"Padmé, you look lovely." Rush says. "And thank you again for meeting me. It truly means a lot to me that you were willing to meet with me."

"I got to admit Rush, I was a bit hesitant of meeting you. It has been a long time and our last conversation didn't go very well." Padmé says to him.

"I know and I apologize for being so vulgar. I was young, naive, and stupid. Can you forgive my arrogant, ungrateful self for not realizing what I was throwing away in the long run?" Rush asks with pleading in his eyes.

Padmé smiles. "Of course Rush. After all, you weren't the only one to blame in our relationship as well. I would very much like to be friends again."

The waitress brought their drink order and the two of them caught up on each other's lives. Finally it was time to leave and head to the Senate chambers. As they walk into the Senate building they turn to each other to say goodbye.

"Rush, thanks again for reaching out to me. It was wonderful to catch up with you."

"The same with you Padmé. I hope to see more of you around." Rush grabs Padmé's hand and kisses it as he turns to walk to his chamber pod. Padmé walks to her chamber pod as well.

Chancellor Palpatine is walking down the corridor when he sees Rush kiss Padmé's hand. A smile creeps upon his face as now he has an idea to use this new knowledge to his advantage. He can feel the longing Rush has for Padmé through the force and decides a little jealousy is what Anakin needs to help him see things "clearer."

* * *

After the Senate hearing, Padmé walks into her office angry. The Chancellor had informed the Senators that the Separatists were trying to take control of the banks. If that were to happen, then they would have no funds for the war and the Republic would collapse. Plus it was an underhanded move since Scipio was to remain neutral and not be in the war. She had just sat down and was massaging her temples when Chancellor Palpatine's image appears on her holopad.

"Senator Amidala, may I have a word with you in my office?"

"Absolutely, I will be right there." She responds as she gets up to head out of her office.

Padmé walks into the Chancellor's office and is surprised to see Rush in his office as well.

"Senator Amidala. Thank you again for coming." Palpatine says. "I have asked you to come because I know you are a person of great influence. I would like for you to work with Senator Clovis in finding a solution to the problem with the banks. If Scipio falls into the Separatist's hands we will all be in danger. I know with you two working on this issue, a solution will come forth that won't involve the army."

"I am up for the challenge and the help if you are willing." Rush says looking to Padmé.

"Of course, if you feel I am the right person for the job, I will help in any way I can." Padmé says to both of them.

"Good. The sooner this situation is resolved the better it will be for everyone involved." Palpatine says with relief in his voice.

* * *

Anakin walks over to the navigation to see how much further they had to go. Four days to go until they land. He decides to catch up on the latest news to see what has been going on while he was gone. The first place he looks is the Senate hearing transcripts. The news of the Separatists plotting to overthrow Scipio wasn't new to him but what is new is the two senators assigned to the task of negotiations. He figures the Senator of Scipio would be one but to have the Senator from Naboo be the second? He sighs. It just meant less time with Padmé since she will be busy working when he got back. He was hoping she would be able to clear her schedule so he could take her to the lake house on Naboo. He wasn't going to give up hope yet. She did have a brilliant mind and perhaps she could even have the dilemma solved before he even got home.


	2. Chapter 2

So what do you think?

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing

Chapter Two

It is a beautiful morning on Coruscant. Padmé walks into her kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Clovis will be over in an hour to start the long day ahead of them to find a solution to the newest crisis. They decided to meet at her place instead of the office so they were less likely to be interrupted and can be more focused on the task at hand. As she takes her coffee to the balcony she absentmindedly caresses the necklace Anakin made her. She thinks about him and hopes he is okay. She hadn't heard any news of the Hero with No Fear lately so she worries. "Oh Ani." She says to herself. "Come home soon." She is startled from her thoughts as Rush enters her apartment.

Rush notices her jump. "Padmé, sorry to have startled you. Your servant let me in." He states as he sets all of his work down and walks over to her and kisses her hand again.

"It's okay. She knew to let you in. My mind was just elsewhere; on more peaceful times." Padmé says.

"Ah. I understand. This war has been going on for a while now and is stressful. How about we get to work and see if we can't figure out a way to help get to the end of the war sooner rather than later." Rush says as he takes a seat on the couch motioning for her to do the same.

"That would be great." Padmé says as she sits down next to him and picks up a datapad.

After spending hours of looking over the information Padmé gets up and stretches. "How about a break?" She asks.

"A break is exactly what we need." Rush says as he stands up and walks over to the balcony.

He leans on the railing and looks at Padmé in the kitchen grabbing food for them.

"How about tonight we go to the Opera?" He asks while she sets the food on the table. "I think it might do us some good to get away from all of this and allow us to clear our heads to come up with a plan."

"I don't know Rush. Shouldn't we stay here and keep working? If we leave now, we might get off track or miss something that could help." She states as she takes a bite of food.

Rush walks over to the table and grabs some food as well. "A couple of hours away from all this will do us some good. If we don't do the Opera than how about a walk around Coruscant? I could use the fresh air and a chance to just think without everything in front of me." Rush says as he looks to her with sincerity in his eyes.

"A walk sounds like a great idea." Padmé says.

After they finish with their food they head out for their walk. Unbeknownst to Padmé that her holopad was flashing for an incoming message.

* * *

Anakin sighs in frustration that Padmé is not picking up. He was hoping he would reach her by now. Only three days away from reaching Coruscant and finally in range to get a hold of her but she wasn't answering. He figures she is busy with her new assignment but he desperately wants to see her and hear her voice.

Rex walks into the cockpit and sees that his General is upset. "Everything okay Sir?"

"Yes Rex, just anxious to get back to Coruscant." Anakin says. "I am ready for a break from all of the action. I am sure the men would like some down time as well."

"Yes Sir. We have all fought hard and could use the time to heal and make repairs." Rex says.

"Hey Rex, could you see if there is any way to push the hyperdrive a little harder so we can get back sooner?" Anakin asks. He could do it himself, but he also likes to let the troops have the chance to try different things as well. Since he already showed a couple of them how to do it, it was time to see if his teaching paid off.

"I will get right on that." Rex says as he leaves the cockpit.

* * *

As Padmé and Rush walk along Coruscant, Rush grabs Padmé's hand to lead her to a statue in the garden area of the grounds around the Senate building.

"Do you remember this statue?" He says while looking at her still holding her hand.

Padmé looks at it and smiles. "Of course I remember this statue. It is the one where they lined us up to take our picture of the new Senators."

"Yes, but do you remember what happened for our incoming class picture?" He asks again with a huge smile on his face.

"That's right. I do remember! One of the Senators tripped and started a domino effect on the rest of us!" She says laughing. "Our picture looked like a comedy of errors!"

"Thankfully I was standing next to you so I could catch you." Rush says as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

Padmé is torn on what to do. She wants this to be just a friendship but do friends do this? It did feel good though to have an arm around her, but it was the wrong arm and she knows it. She finally shrugs Rush's arm off of her shoulders and turns to him.

"Yes Rush, these are great memories but they are what is in the past. Let's work on the future and more importantly let's work on stopping Scipio from being a war torn planet. I think we should call it a night and start again in the morning. Thank you for the walk." And with that, Padmé walks to her building and leaves Rush standing there.

He is disappointed the memories didn't work the way he wanted but she did tell him to focus on the future, so there was hope for him yet. He walks to his apartment smiling, thinking about the possibilities of their future together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just have fun playing with the world of Star Wars :)

Chapter Three

A storm was rolling into Coruscant. Padmé could smell the rain in the air as she gets ready for another day with Rush. She hoped last night was out of his system and he would realize that she just wanted to be friends. She did enjoy his company though and having the attention she so desperately craved from her husband by someone else was alluring. She heard her servant let Rush in so she left the bedroom to start another day again leaving the holopad behind as it starts to beep and flash that a message was coming in.

* * *

Anakin had hoped that by trying a different time of day he would have gotten through to her. He was getting anxious that he hadn't made contact with her yet. Rex knocked on his door.

"Come in Captain." Anakin says.

"I just wanted to inform you that the engineers were able to increase the hyperdrive like you requested. We should be to Coruscant in one day now instead of two." Rex says.

"Good job Rex. That is great news! I will let the council know of the change in plans." Anakin says as he picks up his holopad. _At least I can get a hold of someone at the Temple; _he thinks to himself as Rex leaves his cabin.

He contacts the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan's image appears.

"Hello Anakin, how is the flight coming along?"

"Just fine Master. I wanted to inform the Council that we will be back a day ahead of schedule." Anakin says.

"A whole day?" Obi-Wan asks with his eyebrow raised. "You interfering with the hyperdrive wouldn't have anything to do with it now?"

"I didn't do anything to the hyperdrive." Anakin states. "If my men did, then that is their prerogative." He shrugs.

"Okay Anakin, but just don't over push the drive. I wouldn't want to have to come rescue you again." Obi-Wan sighs.

"Not to worry, they learned from that mistake. At least I think they did." Anakin jokes.

"Just remember when you get here come to the Temple to give us your report and then barring any pressing issue we need you to attend to, you will get your leave." Obi-Wan says.

"Yes Master. I will see you soon." Anakin says as he turns off the communicator. He is really hoping for that time off.

* * *

Padmé meets Rush in her living room and he walks over to her and kisses her hand.

"I am sorry about last night." Rush says as he looks into her chocolate brown eyes apologetically. "I was just trying to lighten the mood from all of the stress that has been going on with the war. I was hoping by remembering better times it might help ease our troubles. I am sorry if that was the wrong direction to go. You were right about focusing on the future so that is what I intend to do." Rush says to her as he lets go of her hand and sits in front of all their work from the previous day.

"I am sorry for snapping at you Rush." Padmé sighs. "I guess with everything going on I got defensive and I shouldn't have. I should have realized you were being a good friend. Please forgive me as well." She says as she sits next to Rush and puts her hand on top of his.

"Of course, all is forgiven." He says as he puts his other hand on top of hers and smiles.

All of a sudden Rush's holopad starts to beep. They break away their hold as Rush picks it up. Chancellor Palpatine's image appears.

"Senator Clovis, Senator Amidala, just the two I wanted to check in on. How are the findings coming along with Scipio?" Palpatine asks with concern.

"Slow going." Rush says. "We have been over the data a few times but are still at a loss for a plan."

"Would it be better to go to Scipio? To get a first-hand account of what the Muun people are hearing or experiencing?" Palpatine suggest. "Plus clone intelligence has informed us that a few Separatist Senators are not happy with the move as well. They might be willing to meet in a neutral location like Scipio to discuss the matter."

"I suppose it would be wise to meet with them." Rush says. "How soon could we set up a meeting?"

"I will get you the contact information of the Senators. I suggest you head to Scipio tomorrow. That way it will show them how serious of a matter this is to us." Palaptine requests.

"Excuse me Chancellor, but do both of us need to go?" Padmé iquires. She knew if she left now, however small a chance it might be as of late, she might miss Anakin.

"Yes Senator Amidala, you are a strong asset and your influence could sway the Separatists. Please I beg of you to join Senator Clovis in our time of need." Palpatine says with a worried expression on his face.

"Very well. I will accompany Senator Clovis to Scipio." Padmé says defeated.

"Thank you both of you for helping the Republic." Palpatine says as he disconnects. He sits back in his chair and smiles as everything is going to his plans.

Padmé turns to Rush and sighs. "Looks like we are off on a mission." She states.

"Padmé don't fear. I will be with you to make sure nothing happens. Plus if we're lucky, we can end this mess before it even starts." He says taking her hand again.

"I need to get my affairs here and in my office in order before I leave." She says standing up and clearing the datapads.

"Of course, I will call those Senators and set up our meetings. Meet again tonight to go over strategy?" Rush asks as he stands and gathers his things.

"Sure, I will meet you back here tonight." She says.

* * *

Anakin is so close to Coruscant he can feel it. In a few short hours he will be landing and once he meets with the council he can take his leave. He thinks back to the night of his honeymoon at the lake house and how magical it was. How he finally was with his angel and swore to not only be her husband but also her protector. Her love for him helped give him focus. They try to get to the lake house as much as they can but it seems as of late it is happening less and less. He tried to rest so his commute wouldn't take so long, but his mind wouldn't stop thinking of her and the reunion that was waiting for both of them.

* * *

Padmé's servant let Rush in while Padmé is in the bedroom packing. He walks in and takes her hand to kiss it as it has become his customary greeting with her. Every time he does that she fights off the longing that is stirring in her. She is so starved for attention that it is becoming a flame igniting in her. She knows it is wrong and she wishes it was her Ani but she hasn't seen him in so long. She instantly grabs her necklace and starts playing with it to help calm her nerves. Rush notices the necklace and comments on it.

"I remember you wearing that necklace all the time. Who did you say gave that to you?" He asks.

"It was a gift from a boy who helped save Naboo during the trade federation blockade." She says.

"That is right. That is why it is so important to you." Rush says. "It is your good luck charm. Perhaps it will give us good luck on Scipio."

"I agree but you are not here to watch me pack. I have an idea for the meeting so let's head out to the table and discuss my plan." Padmé says as she drops the necklace and heads out to the table.

After making a few tweaks to her plan, they feel they have a handle on the negotiations coming up with the Separatist Senators. Rush stands up from the table and grabs his items.

"Our transport leaves in the afternoon for Scipio. I will come by and get you in the early afternoon. Padmé, I truly do appreciate your help in this. With your plan, I think we have a good chance at succeeding." He walks over to her and gives her a hug and kisses her on the cheek before he exits the apartment.

Padmé lets out a huge breath. She hadn't even realized she was holding it. She sits down on her couch and starts to cry. "Where are you Ani?" as she cries into her hands. She let her mind wander on what it would be like to be with Rush. It would be so much easier. She wouldn't have to hide her marriage and they would be able to see each other more often. She wouldn't be in a forbidden relationship. It also wouldn't be right. Anakin is her true love and she knows it. He treats her like the angel he calls her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Four

The navicomputer on Anakin's ship alerts him that they are entering Coruscant's space. He takes the ship out of hyperdrive and starts the sequence to enter Coruscant's atmosphere. He contemplates trying to reach Padmé again but decides against it. He figures it might be more fun to surprise her and if he has as long as leave as he is hoping, he knows she can wrap up any business she may have in a day or two so they can get away. The ship lands in the late morning. His troops disembark the ship and head to the hanger. They too have their own debriefing to attend to before they get their leave as well.

Anakin heads to one of the speeders and makes his way to the Jedi Temple. He contemplates making a stop at the Senate apartments on his way there but decides against it, knowing the Council is expecting him. As he passes the Senate apartments, he reaches out with the force and can feel Padmé's force signature so he knows she is there. Just a few more hours and they can be together at long last. He just hopes Mace isn't as long winded like last time.

* * *

Padmé is all packed and ready to go. She wraps up last minute items with her handmaiden. Clovis enters her apartment and walks over to her and kisses her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks as he grabs her luggage.

"As ready as I am going to be." She answers.

"It should only take a day to get to Scipio. I set up the meeting three days from today. That will give them time to arrive and for us to prepare." Rush says as he hands her luggage to his servant. "Well let's go save Scipio." He says as he holds his arm out for her to take to escort her to their transport.

They arrive to their ship and get settled for takeoff. Padmé looks out the window and thinks she sees a billboard say something about the Hero with No Fear Has Returned Victorious, but it changes so fast that it could be she misreads it. She hopes so, because she would hate to be leaving now when Anakin is just returning.

Anakin finishes his debriefing with the Jedi Council. They grant him a two week leave and it may be extended as long as nothing new develops with the war. Two weeks was not as much as he wanted but he wasn't going to pass it up as well. He was just leaving the Temple when Obi-Wan calls to him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yells.

"Yes Master." Anakin says while turning around to face Obi-Wan.

"The Chancellor has asked for you to meet in his office. He said he had some clone intelligence to share with you and he wanted you to report to him on your last mission." Obi-Wan says.

"I will head over there now, and then when I am done relaying the intelligence can I start my leave?" Anakin asks with frustration in his voice. Palpatine is a mentor and friend to him but he is the last person he wants to see. Plus it is odd that he doesn't just contact the Council and relay the information to them. It is possible he is doing this to check on him like he always did when he returns. And when the Chancellor requests your presence, you try not to disappoint him.

"Yes. You may start your leave in the morning after you meet with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan replies and walks away.

Anakin gets in his speeder and heads to the Senate building. This may work to his advantage. He may get to see Padmé and then at least let her know he is back. He walks into the Senate building and reaches out with the force for her signature. He doesn't feel it but it could mean she is already gone for the day and will catch her tonight at her apartment. After all, that is where he felt her presence earlier.

He heads to the Chancellor's office. His assistant lets him in right away.

"Anakin, good to see you my boy!" Palpatine exclaims as he puts his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"It is good to be back on Coruscant and friendly ground." Anakin replies.

"Come, tell me about your latest mission." Palpatine beckons to Anakin to sit in a chair next to him.

* * *

By the time Anakin finished his talk with Palpatine and delivered the clone intelligence to the Jedi Council, it was late. He decided to head to Padmé's apartment anyway since he knew the code to get in. It wasn't the surprise he wanted but it would still be better than nothing. Besides, she had probably seen the reports that he was back anyway since it was his job to be the poster boy for this war. It wasn't his choice but he did what he was told. He enters her apartment and realizes right away she isn't there. He walks into her bedroom and sees that a good portion of her belongings are gone. He is confused as to where she could be so late. He rememberd she was assigned to the negotiations of Scipio but did that mean she had gone there? He knew he felt her presence earlier on in the day so if she did leave it was just today. He didn't know for sure and he knew he wasn't going to get any answers tonight. Frustrated he heads for his speeder and back to the Temple to sleep in his room there.

* * *

Padmé fell asleep on the way to Scipio and was dreaming of the lake house on Naboo. Her back rub she is experiencing feels so good and it feels very real to her. She starts to wake up and realize that the back rub is real. She looks up and sees Rush sitting in the bunk smiling at her.

"Sorry to wake you." He says looking to her. "I wanted to let you know that we will be landing in a few minutes." He quits rubbing her back and grabs her hands to help her sit up. As he does, he kisses the back of both her hands this time.

Padmé withdraws her hands. "Thank you Rush for getting me up. What time is it?"

"It is late afternoon. We have two days before our meeting. I have arranged for us to stay at my place in the mountains. It is secluded so we should have privacy to continue our work." He says taking his seat for the landing.

Padmé sits in the chair next to him. "We should also meet with the leaders of Scipio while we are here. That is one of the reasons we came here." She says to him.

"Of course, I will make the arrangements for tomorrow. Tonight let's adjust to our travels and relax. We have a lot coming up and will need our strength. My house attendants already have a meal waiting for us when we arrive." Rush says to her.

Padmé is lost in thought. Relaxing sounds good. Especially with how stressed she has been lately but she also wants to finish this trip and get back home. She realizes she needs a vacation even if it is without Anakin. When she is done with this trip she is planning on heading to Naboo to visit her family. However, the meetings that are coming up don't start until tomorrow so she might as well enjoy a peaceful night.

Padmé looks to Rush. "A night to relax sounds perfect."

* * *

Anakin heads over to Padmé's apartment first thing in the morning. No one is there, including her staff. Since he isn't getting anywhere here he decides to head to the Senate building. Maybe one of her aids will know where she is. He walks into the Senate building and Senator Organa spots him.

"Master Skywalker!" Bail greets. "I want to congratulate you on a job well done. I know you had a hard battle on your hands. I am thankful you came back victorious and in good health." Bail says to him as they walk down the corridor.

"Thank you Senator. I appreciate your well wishes." Anakin says to him. "I have a question for you. I need to speak with Senator Amidala but cannot locate her. Do you happen to know where she is?" Anakin asks hopefully.

"I know Senator Amidala and Senator Clovis have been working a lot together lately on the Separatist takeover of Scipio. She may be with him in his office if she is not in hers." Bail says.

"Thank you for the help." Anakin says as he turns down the hall to her office. _Senator Clovis._ Anakin ponders. _Looks like I am going to check up on this senator;_he thinks as he reaches Padmé's office.

Padmé's assistant looks up from her desk as Anakin walks in.

"Master Skywalker, how may I help you?" She asks.

"I am here to speak with Senator Amidala, do you know when she will be available?" He says to her smiling.

"I am sorry sir. She is gone on a mission for the Republic. She won't be back for a few days. If she checks in, I can let her know you were here to see her." Her assistant says to him.

"Thank you that would be great." He says as he leaves. Gone for a few days, his frustration is growing by the minute. The person he needs to see is the Chancellor since he will know where she was sent. He heads to Palpatine's office next. Anakin reaches Palpatine's office and his assistant looks up.

"How can I help you Master Skywalker?" He asks.

"I need to speak with the Chancellor is he in?" Anakin asks.

"I am sorry. He is busy until later tonight. You can come back then. I will add you to the schedule." He says to Anakin.

"Alright, I will be back then." Anakin says. He figures since he has to wait, he might as well do some research. He heads to the library to do some research on this Senator Clovis.

* * *

Padmé and Rush reach his house in the mountains. His servants show her to her room so she can freshen up before dinner. She sits down on the bed and sighs. She is exhausted. Not physically but mentally. The stress of her life is starting to catch up to her. She knows she has to keep a strong appearance but on the inside she is starting to cave. She gets off the bed and heads to the dining room for dinner, stopping at the door to compose herself.

"Padmé, you look amazing." Rush says as he grabs her hand and kisses it and walks her to her chair. "The mountain air suits you well." He says as he pushes her chair into the table.

"Thank you Rush, you are too kind." She says back to him. "I will just be glad to finish this mission and hopefully succeed. The place I feel most refreshed is Naboo and I am hoping to head there soon." She tells him as she takes a bite of her food.

"I have heard of how splendid Naboo is. Perhaps I can visit it soon myself. Of course, if you would be my tour guide I could learn more than others." Rush says as he sips his wine.

"Maybe someday I can show you around, however, that will have to be awhile. I plan on visiting my family when I head back there and can use some time to myself." She states.

"Of course, I know you need some time to yourself. I am surprised you aren't tired of me yet." He says looking down at his food.

"Actually Rush I am grateful for the company. It is nice to work on a dilemma with someone who is a friend." She says back to him.

"Me too." He says while looking into her eyes.

She breaks his gaze and continues to eat.

"I have my servants starting a fire in the fireplace in the sitting room. When we are done here, we can head in there to relax." Rush says to her trying to sound indifferent but failing.

Padmé picks up on the hope in his voice. "Actually Rush, I think I will retire to my room for the night. We have a lot coming up in the next couple of days and I want to stay focused on what's ahead."

"Of course." He says dejectedly.

"Thank you again for the hospitality." She says as she stands up to leave.

He stands up and walks over to her. He gives her a hug and whispers in her ear. "Goodnight Padmé. Sweet dreams." He then kisses her on the cheek and walks into the sitting room.

She walks into her room and collapses on the bed. "What am I doing here?" She asks herself. His arms around her felt so strong. When he whispered in her ear it sent chills down her spine. Her head was spinning with emotion. She was trying hard not to give in and she resolved herself to try harder for her marriage. She finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Anakin finishes his research on Senator Clovis. Not much stood out about him other than he entered the senate the same time Padmé did. It had shown the two of them together quite a bit in her early years as a senator and then they weren't seen together as much anymore. He gets up from his station in the library and heads to Palpatine's office. When he gets there he is lead straight into his office.

"Anakin! What are you doing here? I thought you would have taken your leave far from here by now?" Palapatine says as he greets Anakin.

"I was hoping to as well." Anakin replies. "But I need to speak with Senator Amidala before I leave and I haven't found her, do you know where she is? Her office said she was on a mission for you."

Palpatine could feel the frustration and anxiety coming off of Anakin. He was smiling on the inside. He turns to look at Anakin with a somber look on his face.

"She is on a mission for me with Senator Clovis. I am sure you know about the Separatists trying to take over Scipio and the banks." Palpatine remarks.

"Yes, I had heard reports of this while I was away." Anakin replies.

"Senator Clovis and Amidala are on Scipio now. They have an important meeting with some of the Separatist Senators to resolve this issue for the day after tomorrow. With Senator Amidala's brilliant negotiating skills I am sure they will have this issue resolved and be back in a few days." Palpatine says with concern.

"Did they take a Jedi escort?" Anakin asks.

"No. Scipio is neutral territory. If I had sent a Jedi escort with them that would have given the wrong impression to the Separatists. I guarantee they will be quite safe. It is Senator Clovis' home planet. I am sure he can take care of the two of them if trouble were to arise." Palpatine replies. "Anakin, please take your leave and get some much needed rest. I am sure whatever needs to be communicated to Senator Amidala can wait until she returns." Palpatine says as he escorts Anakin out of his office.

"Thank you Chancellor for your kindness." Anakin says as he bows to leave.

Palpatine shuts the door to his office and smiles. He can feel Anakin's anger and frustration. He knows that it will help him to be a fine apprentice.

Anakin leaves the Senate building angry. He was really hoping she would be here. His leave time is dwindling by the day. He is torn on if he should stay here or go to her. He didn't want to endanger her mission either by showing up when he shouldn't. He decides to head back to the temple to meditate and clear his mind. Plus it was late and he needed to rest to focus on where the force was leading him.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you are enjoying the story! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars. I just enjoy writing about it! :)_

Chapter Five

Padmé wakes up with meetings on her mind. After she gets ready for the day she heads to the kitchen to see Rush there getting breakfast.

"Good Morning. I trust you slept well?" He asks her as he walks over to her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Padmé breaks away from his embrace a little forcefully and grabs something to eat herself. "I slept okay. I have a lot on my mind and need to stay focused as do you. That is why we are here isn't it?" She says coldly.

Rush looks injured. "Of course, I am sorry if I was being too forward. I am just as anxious as you are." He says looking away from her.

Padmé sighs. Perhaps she truly has been reading his intentions wrong. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I am just stressed about our meeting coming up." She says as she walks to him and grabs his hand.

He rubs her hand with his thumb. "I understand and I won't be offended." He says as he looks into her eyes.

She lets go of his hand and walks over to her datapad and picks it up. "So who are we meeting first?" She asks.

"The Governor of Scipio is first and we are heading there soon." He replies as he walks over by her and grabs his datapad.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks grabbing for her free hand and squeezing it.

She looks up to him. "Today should not be hard; it is tomorrow I am most concerned for." She says.

"Well let's get this day going." He says as he holds his arm out to her to escort her to their speeder. She accepts his arm and they leave to start their interviews.

* * *

Anakin did not get much sleep. He is at war with himself. The Chancellor has told him the negotiations were set for tomorrow and if they only took a day to complete, than she could be back in two to three days. He also wants to surprise her. He looks up how far it would take to get to Scipio. One day. If he left today, he could be there by tomorrow and surprise her that night. Then he wouldn't interfere with her mission because it would be done already and they could leave for Naboo from Scipio. He decides to leave for Scipio but not before he stops and picks up materials to make her a gift. He wants to let her know how much she means to him. By the time he gets done it is late morning. He heads over to the hanger and grabs a small ship to head to Scipio.

* * *

On a break in-between interviews, Rush decides to show Padmé around his favorite view of Scipio. It is not far from his office, so they head in that direction. He takes her to one of the mountain peaks that have a beautiful view of a snow covered lake below. The wildlife was out and about. In the sky, the moon was already showing above. Rush stands up from his seat on his speeder and grabs Padmé's hand to escort her to the platform overlooking the lake. She leans on the railing and watches the wildlife from below.

"Thank you. I needed this." Padmé sighs as she breathes in the fresh air.

"I figured you would like the view, I am sure it pales in comparison to Naboo, but I figured it might come in a close second." Rush says as he leans on the railing next to her still holding her hand.

"Scipio's beauty is a different beauty to Naboo, yes, but it is still beautiful." She says back to him still watching the wildlife.

Rush turns to look at Padmé and smiles. "I don't know. I think Naboo produces some of the galaxy's most beautiful creations."

Padmé takes her hand from Rush. Suddenly she is feeling very uneasy being here with him.

She turns to look at him. "What time is our next interview?"

He looks over to his watch. "Unfortunately, we should be heading back. I wish we could have more time though to enjoy the view." He says to her as he smiles and turns to look back down at the lake.

Padmé decides to head back to the speeder without waiting for Rush to offer his hand to her. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she didn't trust her emotions. Rush follows behind her and smiles. He is enjoying his time with her immensely and the view.

* * *

While Anakin is on the ship headed to Scipio, he sets to work on the gift he is making for Padmé. He hopes it won't seem childish since the last gift he gave her like this was when he was a boy. Working on this gift is helping him past the time and is taking the edge off of his frustration with the secrecy of their relationship. Sometimes he wishes it would be nice for them to have a normal marriage and a normal life. He also knows he could not ask Padmé to give up being a Senator any more than she would ask him to give up being a Jedi. At least they are trying to make it work the best that they can and that is all that really mattered. Besides, there was no other person in the galaxy that made him feel the way that Padmé did.

* * *

After an exhausting day of interviews with the governing officials of Scipio, Padmé has a headache. It seems they are just as scared of war coming as well. They had heard a few different pieces of information about the takeover and their backup plan than what Rush and Padmé already knew, so hopefully the extra knowledge they acquired will help in their negotiations.

Rush had alerted his people to have dinner prepared again for tonight but it was not as formal as last night since they were getting in so late. When they get to the house, Padmé sits down on the couch with her fingers to her temples trying to massage the headache away. Rush brings her a plate of food and sits it down on the table in front of her. He sits down next to her and starts to massage her neck and shoulders.

"You need to eat. It will help." He says as he continues to work on her neck.

She pulls away from him and takes a couple bites of food. "Thanks, my head is pounding. I think I need to call it a night." She says standing up and starts to head to her room.

"Padmé." Rush calls to her. "We are meeting with the Senators in the morning, should we go over the final details? I can give you something to help with your head." He says to her while summoning one of his servants.

"I think we have gone over the details enough. Plus I really need the rest to be on top of my game for tomorrow. What I need is some sleep. I will see you early in the morning, that way we can finalize everything then." She says as she heads to her room.

Rush watches her walk away and thinks about tomorrow. If the negotiations go well, they can celebrate then. With that thought in his mind he heads to his room smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_My story is almost done. The last two chapters are here. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. I am working on a sequel to the story and will put that up when I get more accomplished with it. Thanks again for reading! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters._

Chapter Six

Padmé wakes up to a knock at the door. It is one of Rush's servants informing her that breakfast is ready and Rush is expecting her. Her head feels better but she has a knot in her stomach. Today is the day and it seems no matter how many negotiation talks she enters, they never get any easier. She lets the servant know she will be down shortly. She absentmindedly starts to play with Anakin's necklace. It immediately calms her nerves as she gets out of bed to prepare for today.

She meets Rush at the table as he is looking over their notes on the datapad again. He looks up to see her take a seat next to him.

"How's your head?" He asks while grabbing her hand to kiss it.

"Better than last night." She replies while retracting her hand and grabbing her datapad and a muffin. "I am nervous about the negotiations, but I feel we have a strong case before us." She says to him.

"We need to leave shortly. The meeting is at the Governor's office and I would like to get there early to set up." He says to her.

"Of course, I am ready when you are." She says as she gathers her things to take with her. He gathers his things and escorts her to his speeder.

They arrive at the Governor's office and are lead to one of the conference rooms. They start to set up their items. Padmé at one point stops and rubs the necklace again. Rush notices and walks over to her.

"Good, you brought your good luck charm. Can I give you one of my good luck charms?" He asks.

"Okay?" She asks hesitantly.

He leans in to her and kisses her on the lips. "Hopefully that will bring us some luck as well." He says pulling away from her.

"Rush…" She starts to say but is interrupted by the Governor's aid escorting the Separatist Senators in.

* * *

Anakin finally touches down in Scipio late in the afternoon. Now that he is here, he needs a plan to start to find his wife. He figures the best place to start would be Senator Clovis' office on Scipio. He asks one of the workers at the Space Port and they give him the address. He rents a speeder and heads towards the office which is an hour away.

* * *

It is late afternoon and the negotiations are over. Padmé is euphoric as the Separatist Senators agree to leave Scipio and the banks out of the war. Of course her brilliant speech and convincing evidence didn't help the Separatists cause any. She is smiling as she is heading back with Rush to his place. Long gone is the memory of the kiss he gave her earlier. However, in Rush's mind, it is all he can think about.

"Padmé, you were amazing back there!" Rush exclaims. "We must celebrate this victory. I will have my servants prepare one of the finest meals on Scipio. We dine tonight and perhaps tomorrow we go skiing in the mountains before we head back to Coruscant." He says while grabbing her hand and holding it.

She looks back at him and smiles. The stress of the week is finally coming off of her. Perhaps she should enjoy some down time before she heads back to work. "That all sounds wonderful." She says back smiling to him.

* * *

Anakin makes it to Senator Clovis' office and is met by one of his assistants locking up.

"Excuse me, could I get your help?" He asks with a little persuasion with the force.

"Of course, how can I help you?" She responds instantly drawn to him.

"I was looking for Senator Clovis. I see he is not here. Do you know where I can reach him?" Anakin asks flashing his brilliant blue eyes at her.

"Yes, he and Senator Amidala just left the Governor's office a little while ago and were heading to his home in the mountains." She says caving in to him.

"Can I get the address? It is really important I meet with him." Anakin asks smiling.

"Of course, let me go get it for you." She unlocks the office door and heads inside. She comes back out a moment later with the address in her hand. "Here you go." She says handing him the paper.

"Thank you so much." He says as he smiles at her and walks to his speeder.

* * *

Padmé and Rush are seated at the table finishing up dinner.

"You were right. That was the best meal." Padmé says to Rush.

"I am glad you liked it. We certainly have reason to celebrate." Rush says getting up from the table and heading over to Padmé to help her from the table. He offers his arm to her which she accepts as he leads her to the sitting room where the fire is going. Already at the table by the couch sit a couple of wine glasses. He sits down at the couch and she follows his lead. He picks up one of the wine glasses and hands it to her. He picks up the other glass and turns to her.

"To success and to keeping the Muun people safe." Rush says holding out his glass.

"Agreed." She says and they both take a drink.

Padmé finishes her glass, puts it down and sits back on the couch. She is content for once. She accomplished the task she set out to achieve. She looks to the fire and smiles. Rush sets down his glass and looks to Padmé.

"I truly can't thank you enough for all of your help." He says to her as he puts his arm around her shoulders. "You are such a remarkable woman." He says to her as he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

She kisses back, but it is because her mind is elsewhere. As she was gazing at the fire she was remembering a night on Naboo with Anakin. As the kissing intensifies she comes to her senses and realizes who it is she is actually kissing and why this doesn't feel right. She pulls away from Rush.

"No, this is wrong. I can't do this." She says to him with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's okay Padmé." He says to her as he rubs her back. "We can do this. We make such a great team. I was a little hesitant as well because of our past but we can learn from our mistakes and come out on the other side stronger. Just give me a chance." He says as he reaches for her again and starts to kiss her again.

This time she is trying to fight him but he maneuvers around her punches and grabs her wrists in his hands. He starts to kiss down her neck.

"Rush, please! I am begging you let me go!" She cries.

"Trust me Padmé." He says to her as he starts to reach under her clothing. "Once you give in to the desire, you will realize that I am right about us."

He starts to kiss her and run his hand all up and down her body as his other hand has her two hands pinned above her head. She tries to kick him but his body weight is holding her legs down. She keeps yelling for him to stop.

"Please, Rush Stop! Stop! No!" She is crying and screaming at him. Then all of a sudden he is off of her and is against the wall on the far side of the room.

Anakin puts his arm down from using the force to push Rush off of Padmé. He walks over to her and crouches down by her. "Are you okay?" He asks with worry in his voice.

"Anakin!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around him. "I am now that you are here." She says with relief.

Rush stands up looking at Anakin. He has no idea that Anakin just force pushed him off. He believes he was actually thrown against the wall. "How in the world did you get in here and what are you doing here?!" He says with anger in his voice.

Anakin stands up and faces Rush. "It is none of your concern. What you should be worried about is what I am going to do to you." Anakin snarls back.

"Why should you care about our situation? She is of no concern of yours!" He lividly says.

"You don't get to treat any woman that way. If she says no, then you stop. But now it is time for you to learn your lesson the hard way." Anakin yells angrily.

Anakin then lunges towards Rush with his fist connecting with Rush's jaw and knocking him to the floor. Anakin follows Rush and is sitting on top of him. He goes to hit him again but Rush dodges the punch. Rush goes to hit Anakin, however Anakin blocks the punch with his mechanical hand causing Rush to scream in pain. Anakin starts to punch Rush again so Rush puts his arms up to deflect the assault. Anakin is able to get around the block and connects with Rush's torso. When Rush goes to defend his torso Anakin hits him in the eye causing Rush's head to roll to the side. Rush finally is able to grab Anakin by the clothes, lifts up with his legs for leverage and then throws Anakin over his head.

Rush scrambles to get up. While Anakin is getting up, Rush is able to cross the distance between them and hits Anakin in the back of the head causing Anakin to stumble forward. Rush then kicks him in the back in the kidneys. Anakin falls to the floor and rolls to the side since his tolerance for pain is pretty high and he wants to face his opponent. Rush, not anticipating Anakin's roll, goes to hit Anakin but his fist connects with the floor. Anakin does a kick up and faces Rush as he stands up from hitting the floor. Anakin has had enough. Anakin then uses the force to grab Rush and chokes him before he throws him across the room and into the wall hard. Rush stands up slowly. He realizes for the first time that he is dealing with a Jedi.

"Jedi are not to be on Scipio. You realize you are on dangerous ground. I could report you to the Jedi Council." Rush says trying to disarm Anakin, knowing he truly can't win a fight against a Jedi.

"And you Senator are a snake!" Anakin seethes. "You have no ground to stand on as well or I and Senator Amidala will let all of the Senate and Scipio know the kind of man you are. It will ruin your reputation and career." Anakin says back.

As Anakin is talking, Rush is moving slowly to the table in the corner of the room. Anakin turns to talk to Padmé, and while his back is to Rush, he pulls out a blaster from the drawer and fires at Anakin.

"Anakin! Look out!" Padmé shouts.

Anakin turns around with lightning speed, grabs his lightsaber and deflects the blasts back at Rush which hits him in the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Rush yells holding his arm as he falls to the floor.

Anakin walks over to Rush and kicks the blaster away. "If I ever see you near Senator Amidala again, I guarantee you will wish you were dead." He says to Rush crouching over him.

By this time all of the house servants are standing in the adjacent room waiting for when they can get to their master. Anakin stands up and sees the audience. He turns off his lightsaber and looks to Padmé.

"Senator Amidala, I can escort you back to Coruscant." He says walking over to her holding his hand out to her.

"Thank you. I would be most grateful." Padmé whispers as she grabs her husband's hand and he leads her to his speeder.

The servants then go to Rush and call for a medical droid. Rush watches the two leave with anger and pain in his eyes.

* * *

Padmé gets into the speeder and starts to cry as they head away from the mountains. Anakin puts his arm around her and draws her close to him.

She is an emotional wreck. She can't believe what almost happened. She realizes that it was a mistake to even trust Rush. She thought she was reading his intentions clearly but she kept second guessing herself. Plus her longing for Anakin didn't help her vulnerable emotional state and she knew it. She is very thankful that her husband found her.

Anakin is so angry he is having a hard time keeping focused on getting back to the ship. How any guy can treat any woman like that makes him sick to his stomach. Then it isn't even any woman, it is his wife! Since he knows he can't always be around to protect her, he wants to find a way to help her defend herself from this ever happening again. Right now he realizes he needs to be strong for her.

They remain silent the whole trip back to the ship with Padmé crying in Anakin's shoulder.

They reach the ship and Anakin carries Padmé inside. He can tell that she is suffering from shock and needs to get some rest. He lays her down on one of the bunks and starts to turn away from her to head to the cockpit when she grabs his hand.

"Ani, thank you for saving me. I am so sorry." She says as she looks into her husband's eyes.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. Don't ever think that." Anakin says with concern in his eyes. "He is a monster. Just promise me to stay away from him." Anakin says stroking Padmé's cheek.

"I promise." She says to him.

Anakin kisses her forehead. "Get some rest. You have been through a lot. It will do you some good. I am going to get us out of here." He says as he kisses her forehead again and walks to the cockpit. He sets a course for Naboo. After getting out of Scipio and putting the ship into hyperdrive, he walks back to Padmé and sees she is having a hard time calming down. She looks to him and grabs his hand.

"Ani, can you stay with me, please?" She pleads.

"Of course, Angel. I am not going anywhere." He says as he slides next to her in the bunk and wraps his arms around her. He feels her finally relax and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the last chapter for this story. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney, not me. :)_

Chapter Seven

Padmé awakes and sees her husband sleeping next to her. She is so grateful for him. She doesn't want to disturb him so she quietly gets up and heads to the cockpit. She looks at the navicomputer to see how far they are from Coruscant when she sees they are not heading there. She realizes he has punched in the coordinates for Naboo and again is grateful that her husband knows her so well. She sits in the co-pilot's chair and thinks about last night. She can't believe how careless she truly had been. She is smarter than this and vows to not ever be taken advantage of again. While lost in thought she plays with Anakin's necklace. Anakin walks into the cockpit and sees Padmé playing with the necklace and smiles.

"I am glad you still like it." He says to her looking to the necklace.

"Ani." Padmé says and looks to him. "Of course, it is one of my favorite pieces." She says getting up and walking over to him. She kisses him on the lips and he pulls her close to him and kisses her back.

They pull away from one another and Anakin cups her face in his hand and gazes into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks with concern in his eyes. "Be honest with me Padmé. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Anakin, I will be fine." She says as she looks away from him. "He didn't physically hurt me other than my wrists are sore. What hurts is I thought he was a friend. Obviously I was wrong." She says as she breaks away from him and sits down again.

Anakin takes the pilot seat next to her and grabs her hands to examine her wrists. She was getting little bruises on her right wrist. His blood starts to boil.

"Padmé, I want you safe always. I am just glad I found you before things got worse but what if…"

"Don't even finish the thought." Padmé cuts him off. "You did find me and I am okay." She says rubbing him arm.

"Still. I don't like how he took advantage of you and your friendship. I want you better prepared. The Council has granted me about a week and a half of leave left. During this time I want to help you brush up on your self-defense. I know you are a strong person, Padmé, let me help you step up your defense so no one can do this to you again." Anakin says with determination in his voice.

"I would like that too." Padmé says back to him. There is a silent pause before Padmé speaks again. "And where is this training taking place?" She teases him.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking Tatooine." Anakin teases back as he grabs her hand and pulls her to his lap.

The navicomputer starts to beep letting them know they are entering Naboo's space. He takes the ship out of hyperdrive and notices Padmé sigh. The beauty of the planet of Naboo is upon them and they are both taken in by it.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Padmé says as she lays her head on his shoulder.

By the time they land on Naboo it is early evening. They grab a speeder and head to the lake house. The stars were starting to come out as the sun was setting. The water was calm on the lake and the crickets were chirping. Anakin had alerted the very few staff that knew about them that they were coming and so a meal was waiting for them. Thankfully Padmé had a full wardrobe at the lake house since she left most of her belongings on Scipio.

After dinner they head out to the terrace to enjoy the view of the lake. Anakin pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to Padmé.

"I think now is the right time to give this to you." He says smiling.

She takes the box and opens it up. It is a Japor Snippet bracelet. "Ani, it is beautiful!" She exclaims as she holds her left wrist out for him to put it on her.

"I thought you might like a bracelet to match the necklace I made you. They are both one of a kind, like you." He says as he puts the bracelet on her. "I love you Padmé Skywalker." He says to her as he kisses her.

"I love you too." She says to him as she heads for the bedroom beckoning him to follow.

"Are you sure you want to do this after everything that just happened?" He asks with concern as he follows her to the bed.

She kisses him again. As he kisses back everything feels right. His embrace, his scent, his arms is where she feels safest. This is truly where she is meant to be and he is truly the one for her. As she lies back on the bed with him lying down on his side looking down at her she looks into his brilliant blue eyes and answers her husband. "Yes. I want this and you." She reaches up to him and this time she doesn't break away from kissing him anymore that night.

The End.


End file.
